prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Cobb
| birth_place = Honolulu, Hawaii | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Action Zone Wrestling Training School APW Boot Camp Donovan Morgan Michael Modest Oliver John Manny Fernandez | debut = June 4, 2009 | retired = }} Jeffrey Cobb (July 11, 1982) is a Guamanian amateur wrestler and professional wrestler who has worked for Lucha Underground under the ring name Matanza. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). As an amateur wrestler, Cobb represented Guam at the 2004 Summer Olympics, where he became the nation's flag bearer in the opening ceremony and competed in the men's light heavyweight freestyle category. Cobb transitioned to professional wrestling in 2009. Amateur wrestling career During his amateur wrestling career, Cobb trained for the Guam Amateur Wrestling Federation under his personal coach Neil Krantz. Cobb qualified for the Guamanian squad in the men's 84 kg class at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens by receiving a continental berth from the Oceanian Championships in Dededo. He received two straight losses due to technical superiority and no classification points in a preliminary pool match against Cuba's Yoel Romero and Germany's Davyd Bichinashvili, finishing nineteenth overall out of twenty-two wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Early career (2009–2014) Cobb began professional wrestling in 2009 working for Action Zone Wrestling in Hawaii where he became a two-time AZW Heavyweight Champion. He made appearances for many independent promotions in northern California such as All Pro Wrestling, Supreme Pro Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Bushido and PREMIER Wrestling; where he held their heavyweight championship for 427 days. Lucha Underground (2015–present) Cobb signed to Lucha Underground in 2015. He debuted for the promotion on March 22, 2016 under a mask and the ring name Matanza, the storyline brother of Dario Cueto, winning the Lucha Underground Championship in his first match. Ring Of Honor (2018-2020) After signing with ROH, Cobb made his televised debut during the September 29 taping (aired during the October 20 episode of ROH). In his debut match, Cobb defeated reigning champion Punishment Martinez to win the ROH World Television Championship. All Elite Wrestling (2020–present) On February 12, 2020 during AEW Dynamite it was announced Jeff was coming to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Tour of the Islands'' / Wrath of the Gods (Reverse-spin scoop powerslam) *'Signature moves' **Chokeslam **Headbutt **Multiple suplex variations ***''Athletic-Plex'' (Spinning leg hook belly-to-back suplex) ***''Bam-Bam's'' (Triple rolling gutwrench) ***Capture ***Delayed vertical ***German ***Gutwrench **Pop-up sitout powerbomb **Running European uppercut **Sit-out Tombstone Piledriver **''Slamfest'' (Standing moonsault followed by a standing shooting star press) *'Managers' **'Dario Cueto' *'Tag teams and stables' **Pacifica Islanders (w/ Sione Finau) **The Chosen Bros (w/ Matthew Riddle) *'Nicknames' **"The Eater of Worlds" **"Mr. Athletic" **'"The Monster"' **'Hawaiian Hulk' Championships and accomplishments *'Action Zone Wrestling' **AZW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'All Pro Wrestling' **Young Lions Cup (2012) *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) **Aztec Warfare (2016) *'Fighting Spirit Pro' **Fighting Spirit Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **NEVER Openweight Championship (1 time) *'PREMIER Wrestling' **PREMIER Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matthew Riddle *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranked #465 in 2013 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers **Ranked #489 in 2014 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers **Ranked #269 in 2015 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers **Ranked #50 in 2016 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) *'Ring Warriors' **Ring Warriors Grand Championship (1 time, Current) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1982 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Hawaiian wrestlers Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Pro alumni Category:Gold Rush Pro Wrestling alumni Category:PREMIER Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Assault alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Supreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:The Crash alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:ROH World Television Champions Category:NEVER Openweight Champions Category:Rogue Wrestling alumni Category:Dojo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cape Championship Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster